Surpass the Stars
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: AU Post KH3. It was over. Everyone was saved and had their own lives again. As Namine watches everyone in their respective trios, she comes to realize that Keyblade wielders shouldn't be the only ones who achieve greatness. It was time to step out of the background. Namine-centric. Namine becomes a powerful sorceress story Sora,Van,Ven,Rox/Namine, Riku/Kairi, Aqua/Terra, AkuShi
1. The Wilted Flower

So yeah, gotten back into my Namine loving ways so of course I'm gonna start writing a fanfiction about her. Basically this is a response to all the trios in KH and that Namine isn't apart of any and being pushed in the background. Time to fix that!

Title: Surpass the Stars  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Namine-centric (Van,Ven,Rox,SorxNamine), Aqua/Terra, Riku/Kairi, AkuShi—mostly focusing on friendship tho  
Summary: AU Post KH3. It was over. Everyone was saved and had their own lives again. As Namine watches everyone in their respective trios, she comes to realize that Keyblade wielders shouldn't be the only ones who achieve greatness. It was time to step out of the background.

A Namine finding her own place and becoming a powerful sorceress story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter One: The Wilted Flower

Sunlight drifted into her windows, illuminating her hand as she sketched out another scene of Destiny Islands. Her lips quirked up, excited at the prospect of capturing more beautiful instances of her new home. She never dreamed of a life outside of Kairi's heart, least of all a happy one.

' _But it did happen. And now we're all finally free of Xehanort!'_ the former Nobody thought, joy engulfing her features. The war against Xehanort and his other selves was a long and torturous war. Namine was afraid they would never overcome it, but Sora had succeeded all expectations and gained the aid of Ventus, Roxas, and Xion in order to save Aqua, Terra, and the others under Xehanort's control. In the end, they had overcome all obstacles and came out on top. They had finally won thanks to Sora and his friends.

"Oh! Speaking of which…" Namine rose suddenly, accidentally knocking around some art supplies. She squeaked, hurriedly making sure nothing was damaged, and once satisfied, moved along towards her chest, taking out her most recent masterpiece. "I can't wait to give this to Sora and everyone today. It will be nice to see everyone."

Excited at the prospect of seeing Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Lea again, she hurriedly brushed off all the pencil shavings from her white dress. Working as a freelance artist for Destiny Islands tended to take up most of her time. It was a wonder she even remembered what the outside world looked like outside her one room, one-bathroom cabin. It wasn't much—not like the nice three-bedroom apartment Roxas, Lea, and Xion had in Twilight Town or the majestic Castle of Departure where Terra, Aqua, and Ven resided, or even Sora, Riku, and Kairi's houses, but it was enough for her she supposed. It did get a little lonely though…

"Maybe I can take some time off and visit Roxas and Lea? That would be nice." Namine smiled, glad she found the solution to her problem. She hadn't really seen much of Roxas since he moved in with his two friends in Twilight Town. Grabbing the cookies she baked, she locked her cabin and journeyed to the other Island where everyone would meet to have a picnic to catch up.

Passing through town, she smiled as many of the townsfolk waved at her, recognizing her as one of Sora's friends and their main art supplier. Reaching the docks, she noticed that Sora, Kairi, and Riku's boats were all missing.

"Those three are always together." Namine murmured fondly, shaking her head. Boarding her own boat, she began paddling towards the second island. Finally arriving, she tied her boat to the docks and headed to the beach where she found all the keyblade wielders relaxing. A feeling of intimidation touched her heart—they were all so formable and each had their fair share of combat. Namine was the only one of the group who didn't have a keyblade and was present during the combat.

' _Nice picture they make. Your presence will just ruin it.'_ Her conscious whispered to her. Namine shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. Yes, she wasn't a keyblade master but that didn't mean she didn't belong or she didn't do anything during the war. Sora even fulfilled his wish of thanking her when it was all over for everything she had done.

Quietly approaching, she took a seat on one of the blankets. Terra noticed her, giving her a nod of acknowledgement. She gave him a polite smile, not sure how to start a conversation. A part of her was still afraid of Terra from his involvement with Xehanort and Xemnas, but she knew it wasn't his fault. Nonetheless, the two never really spoke, and therefore, she was at a loss of what to say.

"Hi Namine!" Aqua greeted, saving her from awkwardness. Namine smiled in gratitude. It seemed Aqua's voice got everyone's attention, stopping Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Lea from debating combat tactics and everyone else watching. She squirmed under all the attention. Roxas separated from his group and went over to greet her first.

"It's good to see you." He whispered as he hugged her. Namine grinned, clutching him close. She had missed Roxas especially. He always brought her comfort when they were still apart of Sora and Kairi and he confided in her a lot about his old life, finding her a reprieve from all the darkness he had been through. Namine was brought back to the present when Roxas released her and Lea patted her head, ruffling her hair. She gave him a fond grin in return. Xion stood off to the side, giving her a polite smile.

"Hello Namine." She said. Namine smiled in return. Xion was grateful for Namine informing Sora of her existence for without it she didn't know if she would ever be able to be with Roxas and Lea ever again. Sora bounced over like an excited child, taking her hands. Namine felt her heart skip a beat. Sora always made her feel light-headed.

"Namine! Where have you been?" Sora asked her. Kairi rolled her eyes and lightly bopped Sora on the head.

"At her cabin. Where else would she go?" Kairi teased him, giggling. Namine frowned. It sounded like she never went anywhere, but Kairi and her locked eyes and both of them grinned, Namine burying the thoughts. Kairi took her in her arms, caressing her hair. Kairi and Namine were always super affectionate ever since they've been separated from each other. Kairi knows Namine is her own person, but she feels like she has gained a sister she never had when she was younger.

"Aww Kairi! Don't be so mean" Sora pouted. Everyone laughed. Riku gave her a smirk, helping her with her cookies and Ven patted a spot beside him for her to sit. She shyly approached Ventus, who grinned at her.

"It's been so long." He says. Namine nods.

"How is the Castle of Departure?" Namine inquires. Ventus shrugs.

"Same old bright castle. You should visit it sometime. It's a lot different from Castle Oblivion." Both winced at the mention of their former prison. Namine wants to say yes, but the memories of being trapped in Castle Oblivion always held her back from accepting his invitation.

"Perhaps another time?" Namine suggests, not wanting to be rude. Despite this, Ventus gives her an understanding look, moving his hand discreetly towards hers, their fingers brushing against each other. The gesture was intimate, and Namine's cheeks flushed. Ventus just gave her a tender smile.

"It's okay. Maybe someday you'll come." He assured her, and Namine breathed a sigh in relief, grateful Ven understood. The boy loved pleasing all his friends. He was definitely a bundle of light that balanced out Aqua's maturity and Terra's stoic nature.

"Swimming time! I bet I can catch more fish than you Riku!" Sora shouted. Riku smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, slippery hands. When we were preparing for the raft you could only catch three fish and it took you the whole day." The silver haired boy teased. Sora blushed.

"You didn't have to say that in front of everyone…" Sora pouted. Lea snickered, slapping him on the back.

"This I gotta see! Hey Roxas, Xion! Let's watch." Lea called. Roxas was shrugging off his clothes to reveal his bathing suit underneath.

"I'll probably join—you know I have to show them up." Roxas grinned. Lea laughed. "Hey Ventus! Terra! Aqua! Are you guys in?" he asked the Wayfinder trio.

"Sure! This will be fun." Aqua said, removing her clothes. Namine noticed Terra gave her a once over, blushing and turning his face away. It was moments like these that reminded Namine that Terra was like any other teenage boy. She couldn't help but giggle. Ventus gave her a knowing look.

"I'll join too!" Ven chimed in. He left his spot beside Namine and joined Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Aqua in the water while Lea watched laughing at them and Kairi was referee. Xion took this chance to move closer to Namine for some company.

"I can't believe we're all actually here. It feels so surreal." Xion spoke. Namine nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure you're happy to be with Roxas and Lea again." Namine replied.

"Yeah, it's been great in Twilight Town. We get ice cream every day. We also hang out with Olette, Pence, and Hayner sometimes." Xion said.

Namine had to quell the jealousy stirring in her stomach. She remembered the sorrow she felt when Roxas informed her he would be relocating to Twilight Town with Lea and Xion.

" _Oh…" Namine said when Roxas told her the news. They were sitting on the dock while everyone was partying about the victory of the war. Roxas looked apologetic._

" _I know I promised I would stay with you, but Xion and Lea really miss Twilight Town and so do I. I want to work on real friendships with all the people I knew in the digital Twilight Town." He took her hand, clutching it tightly. "It's okay. You'll have Sora, Riku, and Kairi still with you here."_

" _It's just… I'll miss you." Namine confessed. Roxas eyed her in remorse._

" _I know, but I promise to visit, okay?" he beseeched her._

" _Okay." Namine spoke, feeling her heart break in two._

Namine swallowed, quickly composing herself before her thoughts reminded her that Roxas hasn't really been visiting like he said he would and grinned at Xion.

"That's wonderful. It sounds nice." She honestly said.

"What have you been doing?" Xion thankfully changed the subject, not knowing it was causing the poor blonde girl some distress.

"Just drawing mostly. I just finished a couple of commissions. It is great though to get out of the house." Namine admitted. Xion gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't you hang out with Riku, Kairi, and Sora?" Xion asked. Namine froze, realizing that no one else had been really visiting her either.

' _Guess Roxas isn't the only one who's too busy for you.'_ The voice sneered.

"Oh no not really. I guess everyone just assumes I'm too busy." Namine replied quietly. Xion was about to say something when something caught her attention and she burst out laughing. "Roxas, stop stuffing fish in Sora's pants!" Xion shouted, rising up and forgetting about Namine, to journey towards the water. Namine squashed down disappointment.

She observed her friends' antics. Sora was trying to dunk Riku while Roxas was trying to stuff fish in Sora's trunks while Lea and Xion were egging on Roxas and Kairi was laughing at Riku's expense at having Sora trying to dunk him. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus seemed to have given up finding fish and were having a water fight. A forlorn expression came upon her features.

Namine's fingers traced the sketch she had made for them, the tips of her fingers caressing all of their happy faces. She looked at the picture more and noted as usual she neglected to put herself in her drawings when it came to the keyblade wielders. She couldn't bring herself to put herself to stand by these titans, feeling shadowed by their greatness.

The blonde girl gazed up at the scene before her, feeling more like an outsider looking in than one of them. It was always like this. Always the trios bonding. Namine knew it wasn't on purpose, but the sense of loneliness overwhelmed her and the realization that perhaps she wasn't on equal footing as these Gods filled her with a sense of despair.

' _Am I doomed to always be in the background?'_ she glanced down at her picture once more, remembering all her drawings that lacked herself. Was she meant to always be drawing them like an archivist rather than standing beside them as their equal?

Feeling sick, she left her drawing, not having the stomach to keep looking at it, and quietly retreated to her boat. The others didn't notice her departure, too engrossed in their activity. She breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting a confrontation right now, feeling she'll lash out at anyone or everyone when in reality it was herself she was most mad at. She rowed back to the main island, hands shaking in both distress and anger. She's always been on the sidelines—always pushed to the background, and now it was rearing its ugly head in her mind.

"Is this really meant to be my story? Just to watch others live life while I sit alone in my cabin?" Namine wondered bitterly. Reaching her home, she felt her lips pull into a snarl at all the drawings that didn't include her on her walls. Rather than let herself be apart of the story, she's allowed herself to be overrun by shadows of those who strive to greatness.

She roughly tore down all her drawings containing all the keyblade wielders and their bonds with each other that were much stronger with each other than her. She tried not to blame them, but she remembered Roxas leaving her. Sora, Riku, and Kairi barely visiting her. People assuming all she did was stay at home and draw.

' _they're right.'_ Tears came to her eyes and she hiccupped. "All I do is sit here and watch everyone instead of making my own life. I am waiting for someone to save me…" she dropped to her knees, her torn drawings in tatters on the floor.

"…when really it's me that should be saving me."

Namine sniffled, biting her lip, afraid if she starts crying, Sora and them will appear and try to confront her on something she wasn't ready to be confronted about. One thing was for sure, she couldn't stay on Destiny Island wasting life away in the background. If she wasn't apart of this story, she needed to make her own.

Rising from the floor, she used her previous knowledge of dark magic to make a portal. Taking a deep breath, she entered, exiting at the town hall. She journeyed inside and greeted the patron at the desk.

"I need to use the gummi com." She told the lady. The lady raised an eyebrow. Ever since the realization of other worlds existed, Sora set up a communication system with worlds he's visited to keep in touch in case of emergencies. Tron was more than happy to help keep the network going for inter-world communication.

"That's usually only reserved for keyblade wielders or the Mayor." The woman squinted at her, fixing her glasses. "I don't recall you wielding a keyblade." She noted. Namine sweated, but stood her ground.

"Sora sent me to check the system. He's busy at the moment." Namine lied. The woman gave her a look scrutinizing her before believing her, letting her into the gummi com chamber. Namine closed the door behind her, her steps echoing in the chamber. She nervously pressed the buttons for the exact coordinates, heart pounding in her ears. The screen was fuzzy for a few more moments before she saw Donald and Goofy hurriedly answering her call.

"Sora! What is it—oh…" Donald narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he caught sight of Namine. Donald still hasn't truly forgiven her for messing up their memories. Namine winced at his probing stare while Goofy looked at her in curiosity.

"Garwsh, it's been a while Namine. How are ya?" Goofy questioned. Namine gave a shaky smile.

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking Goofy." She replied. Donald made a noise.

"You didn't call us to chat, did you?" Donald asked exasperatedly. It seemed his patience for Sora and his friends didn't extend to her.

"Actually yes. I need a gummi ship." Namine said. Donald quacked.

"What?! You can't just ask for a gummi ship for a joy ride you know!" the duck said angrily.

"Where do you wanna go, Namine?" Goofy asked, ignoring Donald.

"It doesn't matter where she wants to go! We aren't a bus service! Ask Ven or Roxas and his friends to take you somewhere!" Donald said annoyed.

Suddenly, the duck froze and Goofy bowed, and she titled her head in confusion before her answer came in the form of King Mickey.

"Hello Namine." Mickey greeted, and Namine let out a breath she had been holding. King Mickey was kinder to her than he should be, but Namine was thankful he didn't hold her past transgressions against her. "What can we do for you?"

"I… need a ship, Your Majesty." Namine confessed. Mickey titled his head.

"Is someone in trouble?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I just… I don't want to be here right now. I need to be somewhere else. Anywhere else." She admitted, waiting for King Mickey to admonish her for using an emergency system for a means of escape from Destiny Islands. However, King Mickey gave her nothing but patience.

"Do you have a specific place in mind, Namine?" he inquired gently. Namine shook her head.

"No. I just don't want to be here. It's not my home anymore." She told him honestly. How could a place be her home when she was all alone like in Castle Oblivion?

"Alright then. I will be there in a bit." King Mickey responded. Donald and Goofy's eyes nearly bugged out of their skulls.

"But Your Majesty—"

"It's okay, fellas. Anything for a friend." King Mickey smiled happily at her and Namine grinned in return. "I will be there at the main island shore soon. Pack your things and we'll be off!"

"Yes sir." Namine bid him farewell, quickly switching off the communicator and hurrying to her once home. She surveyed the trashed art on the floor and quickly went to collect what few belongings she had. She didn't dare touch her chest filled with drawings. She had no desire to keep things that would remind her of her own negligence to herself. She wondered if Sora and the others realized she wasn't there anymore. Did they care? Were they looking for her? She didn't dare dwell on those questions in case she lost her nerve. She cared for them—loved them—but it wasn't healthy for her to stay with them without coming into herself. Ever since she was born, she was always existing for other people. Existing for the Organization. Existing for Sora. Existing for Roxas. Existing for everyone else to be saved.

It was time she existed for herself.

She grabs her bag and doesn't bother locking her cabin. She was leaving nothing valuable and it was time to move on. Namine glanced at the island where everyone was in the distance as she stepped onto the shore. Guilt bubbled up in her stomach, and she wondered if she should come clean to them now and tell them she was leaving, but then reminded herself that they would convince her to stay and not understand. How could they when they have done so much? Lived through so much? What was it like for a person to just watch that and never experience it?

No. They wouldn't understand it.

A bright light blinked in the sky before disappearing and the ball of light crashed onto the beach. Namine jumped back in order to avoid getting hit. She covered her eyes to shield herself from sand.

"Huhuh! There you are! Right on time!" King Mickey's voice said.

The blonde girl blinked as Mickey stood before her with a blue star object in his hand. She checked around, searching for the gummi ship, but found nothing, before focusing on Mickey again.

"Where's the ship?"

"Oh well, I figured this was faster and you didn't want a lot of attention from people as you made your Great Escape." Mickey chuckled, making a joke about her basically running away. Namine couldn't help but smile—feeling more like she was on a grand mission rather than running away from her problems. Mickey gestured to take his hand, which Namine obliged. "Hang on tight!"

Namine felt herself being yanked into the sky. Her stomach churned with unpleasantness, but she couldn't help the feel of exhilaration fill her as they flew farther and farther from Destiny Island.

It was time to live at last.

* * *

Kairi stopped suddenly, a feeling of intense relief overtook her, but she knew it wasn't her own. She looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but clouds, and wondered if Namine was okay. They noticed she was gone and were worried since she didn't say goodbye, but Riku assured them it was probably because she had so much work she couldn't stay. Still, something didn't feel right, and she knew Riku felt it too, but she let him reassure everyone to keep them calm.

* * *

There you go! First chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Moving Forward

Here is the next chapter of Surpass the Stars! I saw the KH3 box cover and I am kinda salt Namine was put by herself but I'm also glad she's on the cover at all, though I wish she got an outfit redesign.

Chapter Summary: King Mickey proves to be a wonderful confidante.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH

* * *

Chapter Two: Moving Forward

It seemed to take forever and pass within moments all at once, her eyes being blinded by multiple colors, until Namine and King Mickey landed on the castle grounds of Disney Castle. She stumbled a bit as King Mickey steadied her. She gave him a look of thanks while someone approached. Queen Minnie surveyed her husband and his guest curiously, and Namine felt shame overcome her—not knowing how to introduce herself to the gentle queen.

However, Queen Minnie saved her the embarrassment.

"Welcome back." She greeted. She turned to Daisy. "Would you mind asking the brooms to prepare some tea and cookies for our guest? She has had a tiring day."

Daisy nodded and went off to see the brooms. Queen Minnie smiled at Namine.

"I trust my husband has helped you with your things?" she asked. Mickey looked bashful.

"Gee I'm sorry Namine! I didn't even ask how much you were carrying. Let me help you!" Mickey held out his hands to take her one pouch and Namine blushed in humiliation.

"I-it's okay, Your Majesty. I only have this one bag with me." Namine assured him, clutching her beat up pouch.

"Surely you brought all your art with you. I thought you were a talented artist." Mickey stated, looking confused. Namine shook her head.

"No. I left those behind. I didn't want to have any of my old sketches with me anymore." Namine's eyes narrowed bitterly at the thought of her desolate presence in her own sketches. Queen Minnie and King Mickey shared a look before turning their attention to the blonde-haired girl.

"As long as you're happy with it I suppose…" Mickey said uncertainly. Minnie luckily knew what to say.

"Perhaps a change of scenery is necessary for inspiration. At times, artists need to broaden their horizons to fall in love with their artwork again." Minnie suggested. Namine smile at the queen in thanks.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Namine said. Queen Minnie clasped her hands together.

"The tea should be ready now. Why don't we go inside the study and relax?" the queen smiled.

"Great! The brooms always make the best cookies! You'll certainly like them Namine." Mickey told her. The two royals led the blonde through the palace, commenting on certain artworks and statues and the history behind them. Namine listened attentively, a serene smile on her face, letting the King and Queen talk about their home. She wondered if one day she could have a home she built herself and was proud of to show to others.

' _One step at a time, Namine…'_ she reminded herself.

They arrived at the study where the tea and cookies were already waiting for them. Mickey bounced over to the plate while Queen Minnie walked gracefully to her seat. She handed Namine her a tea cup filled with tea before readying her own cup. Mickey was already putting many sugar cubes in his, and Namine hid her smile at how childlike the king was at times. During the war, he was always so cool-headed and a leader. To see this laidback side of him was very refreshing and made him more human.

"Please help yourself, Namine." Queen Minnie gestured to the cookies. Namine's mouth watered at the smell of fresh baked cookies. She shyly took one and plopped a bit in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the burst of cinnamon rushed upon her taste buds like a piece of heaven.

"This… this is amazing! Your enchanted brooms did this?!" Namine exclaimed, not quite believing enchanted brooms could do so much. The king and queen chuckled at her interested expression.

"You'd be surprised what a bit of magic can do. We may have enchanted the brooms, but the magic has allowed them to become more intelligent and individualized with their own unique personalities. I learned it from my courses in Sorcery with Master Yen Sid." Mickey chuckled.

"You mean he had to teach you that when you misused magic to do your chores, my dear husband." Minnie was quick to remind him. Namine and Minnie giggled as Mickey glanced at his wife sheepishly.

"Right… I was young and foolish then. I didn't realize how powerful magic can be. Like the Keyblade, magic itself is its own autonomy and if misused, can have its own consequences."

"Magic is alive?" Namine asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"In a way—the keyblade chooses its wielders while magic can punish those who misuse it with interesting results. You remember Maleficent and her dark magic—it was more volatile and lashed out at you. It is fueled by anger and darkness within you—keyblades cannot function with dark magic as its essence because it's so unstable and that is why when a keyblade wielder goes dark, they must craft their own keyblade out of darkness as their old one will be destroyed from lack of balance and serenity." King Mickey explained. "Keyblades are crafted from magical energy—they are pieces of light that magic materializes into form."

Namine gazed down at her hands in dismay.

"I've never felt light like that inside myself." She admitted quietly. Mickey patted her hand.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you cannot channel magic. Keyblade wielders channel the magic around them while beings like you, Merlin, Donald, and Yen Sid are more like always charged magical batteries. So far, only Master Yen Sid and myself have been able to do both to an extent, but in the end, I had to forego advanced sorcery in order to become a full-fledged master and Master Yen Sid had to give up his keyblade to transcend the magical boundaries. You've noticed that you can still do some spells, haven't you?" Mickey asked. Namine furrowed her brow, thinking.

"I can still make dark portals from time to time, but I can no longer manipulate memories if that is what you mean." She answered. Mickey made a "hmm" sound.

"It is probably because you are no longer connected to Sora and Kairi since you have your own heart now instead of a being that is created out of their essence." Minnie suggested.

"Roxas, Xion, and Axel can't make dark portals anymore either." Namine said.

"That's because as masters, they can only channel the magic around them now. Their abilities in dark magic would have to be learned again through a dark sorcerer." Mickey replied. Namine raised an eyebrow.

"But you're saying I can do it because I'm a 'battery'?" she inquired.

"The reason you've never held a keyblade unlike Sora, Roxas, Xion, Riku, and everyone else is because you have always had a strong magical core inside you. A Keyblade materializes out of a pure light inside. However, since your birth and dealings with dark magic, your magical core has constantly been in turmoil and rejecting pure light, but you're aren't pure dark either. Magic is its own force and often fights to dominate other substances in the body. That is why Sora only can practice combat magic and not move on to more advanced sorcery like Yen Sid or Donald who can transfigure and create. A magical core would form and fight to dominate the light inside him. Magic and light are two different forces and while there is light magic and dark magic, Magic inside a body fluctuates too much to always stay focused on the light within. It corresponds too much with the magic in the air to the point where a sorcerer can get sick or moody from too much exposure too differing forces of magic. That's why Donald sometimes loses his temper easily or Maleficent gets tired after being shot too much by light magic. Master Yen Sid is even weary at times with fluctuating magic when it doesn't match the magic in his core."

"So… I'll never hold a keyblade then…" Namine felt small. Would she be doomed to always be in Sora and the others' shadows? Her fingers clutched her dress tightly, her knuckles turning a stark white. Seeing her face, Mickey and Minnie rushed to comfort her.

"Namine, I want you to listen very closely to what I am going to say." King Mickey got her to look at him. "Despite on what you think, your worth does not equate to whether or not you can wield a keyblade."

"B-But…" the blonde stuttered, tears coming to her eyes. Minnie held her hands.

"There are other paths to take worth more than just being a keyblade master." Minnie spoke softly to her. She squeezed Namine's hands. "Trust me, when my husband first got his keyblade and could fight, I was left feeling helpless, wondering if I would ever be able to be good enough for him since I didn't have my own keyblade. I wrestled with feelings of worthlessness for a long time before I realized that the universe needed my husband, yes, but my home needed me just as much. My subjects needed a strong Queen to stand tall while the King wasn't present. Mickey needed a wife who could hold her own while he did his part in the war. I wasn't worthless because as much as the universe seemed to need my husband, my husband needed me to fight in my own way." Minnie told the young girl with gentle eyes.

"Huh-huh! And you're still my best gal!" Mickey gazed at Minnie lovingly. "Definitely your spirit is stronger than any keyblade master's that's for sure!"

Minnie gave him a grateful smile, and then she turned her attention back to Namine.

"Just because you don't have a keyblade doesn't mean you can't rise to greatness in your own way. Everyone's path is different, but that doesn't make anyone's less important." The queen said. Namine's lips quivered.

"I-I am tired of being left to the background while everyone else has their own story. I've always hinged my life on others—I just want to live for myself now." Namine hiccupped. Mickey and Minnie exchanged looks before surveying her like two loving parents trying to comfort their child.

"Do you think they don't care about you?" Minnie asked. All three of them knew who she was referring to. Namine shook her head.

"I know they care… but my bonds are not as strong with them as they are with each other." Namine admitted, feeling her heart break. "I know it's not their fault. They've been through so much together that each of them has their own bonds with their own groups." She sniffled. "But I've never had that. Instead of concentrating on myself, I've spent all my existence trying to make everyone else happy. And I've gotten my thanks, but…"

"It's not the same as having your own friends." Mickey finished for her. "It's not the same as making your own life and experiencing things for yourself."

Namine nodded, wiping some of her tears.

"Gee, Namine." Mickey spoke. "I never realized this was how you felt. I never even thought you might feel differently than happy, and that was my mistake." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Namine said, feeling guilty that she made the King sad.

"From now on, you can count on us being friends of yours." Mickey promised. He turned to Minnie. "Right Minnie?"

"Of course. You've done so much for us in the war. It would be an honor to consider us friends." Minnie told her. Namine smiled through watery eyes, feeling warm.

"T-Thank you, Your Majesties. You don't know how much that means to me." Namine told them sincerely from the bottom of her heart. Mickey then jumped up, clapping his hands.

"Now then! It's time to get your ready for your journey!" Mickey announced. Minnie and Namine looked at him confused.

"Journey?" they parroted.

"Remember Namine, just because you don't have a keyblade doesn't mean your story is over! Why, I think it is time for Master Yen Sid to find an apprentice to pass on his talents in sorcery." Mickey explained. Namine's eyes widened.

"A sorceress? Me?" Namine pointed to herself in shock. Queen Minnie smiled.

"It would help shape your magical core and cleanse it from all the dark magic you've been using." Minnie added.

"Best fix that soon before you develop depression. You've been surrounded by light magic with all your friends it could've made you really sick eventually. Luckily you've been only using portals." Mickey told her. "A magical core is like a human's body—it can be filled with toxic energies and needs to be cleansed or flushed out every once in a while."

"But do you think Master Yen Sid will take me as his student?" Namine asked them. She didn't understand how they weren't nervous with asking a living legend to tutor her.

"I have no doubt he will say yes! He doesn't want to admit it, but he loves teaching and misses company from time to time! You'll be an amazing apprentice!" Mickey assured her. He raced towards the study door and opened it, causing Donald and Goofy to tumble inside the study from leaning against the door. "Great timing, fellas! It's time to ready a ship for Yen Sid's tower!"

"Yessir!" Donald and Goofy saluted, rushing off to do the king's bidding. Namine giggled at their antics. Mickey shook his head.

"Those two sometimes I swear…" Mickey said, but he had on a fond smile.

"They were just concerned." Namine tried to defend them even though she was bothered they heard things she was hoping wouldn't get back to Sora or the others. Minnie saw her look and took her hand.

"We will tell them to not say anything." Minnie promised, and Namine relaxed her shoulders. "I hope though that you will tell everyone the truth about how you feel soon."

"I will try. I just need to get settled first." Namine told her. Minnie nodded, smiling at her in a motherly fashion, and Namine felt at ease. Minnie, Mickey, and Namine journeyed to the launch port where Chip and Dale were readying the ship while Donald and Goofy waited for the king. The stood straight when they caught sight of him, saluting him. Mickey gestured for them to relax.

"Aw fellas, you don't have to do that all the time!" Mickey waved it off. Donald and Goofy relaxed. "Hold down the fort for me while we're gone, will you?" he asked. Donald and Goofy eyed Namine before nodding. Namine squirmed.

Suddenly, the blonde girl was knocked over, and she gave a yelp. Crashing to the ground, she groaned before her face was covered in slobber.

"Pluto! There you are!" Mickey said, letting Namine know who exactly tackled her. She tried to raise herself up, but Pluto wasn't having it. He laid down on her, licking her face continuously.

"Garwsh, he sure likes you Namine." Goofy said, amazed at the dog's behavior. Donald crossed his arms and hmphed.

"That dog likes everyone." He remarked.

"Pluto! Off boy! Let her stand!" King Mickey ordered his dog. Pluto gave her one last lick before getting off of her. Minnie helped her stand and Namine put a hand to her head to ease the throbbing. Meanwhile, Pluto was looking up at her with his tail wagging.

"The ship is ready, Your Majesty!" Dale called. Mickey grinned.

"Time to get going!" Mickey announced. Mickey, Minnie, and Namine walked towards the gummi ship and were surprised when Pluto followed.

"Don't worry, Pluto! I'll be back soon!" Mickey reassured the dog. Nonetheless, Pluto ignored him and ran into the ship, his tail rapidly wagging. Namine couldn't help but giggle as the dog turned and looked at them expectedly.

"I think he wants to go, Your Majesty." Namine said softly, not wanting to offend the king. However, Mickey laughed instead of being upset.

"Alright, boy! You can come!" Mickey conceded. Pluto barked happily and went to gently tug Namine into the ship with her dress in his mouth. Namine stumbled at the dog's force, but it still didn't wipe the grin from her face.

* * *

Not much happened in this chapter, but I wanted to establish magical cores and magic in relations to keyblade wielders this chapter. I hope it was easy to understand, if not, I am more than happy to explain.

Please let me know what you think!

Replies to Reviewers

KnightLawn- thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
